1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a schottky barrier diode including silicon carbide (SiC) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
A schottky barrier diode (SBD) does not use a PN junction, unlike a general PN diode, which uses a schottky junction in which a metal and a semiconductor are bonded, represents fast switching characteristics, and has turn-on voltage characteristics lower than that of a PN diode.
In a conventional SBD, in order to improve reduction characteristics of a leakage current, by applying a structure of a junction barrier schottky (JBS) in which a p+ area is formed to a lower end portion of a schottky junction portion, and by overlapping of a PN diode depletion layer that is diffused when an inverse voltage is applied, a leakage current is intercepted and a breakdown voltage is improved.
However, as a p+ area exists in the schottky junction portion, a contact area with an n-epitaxial layer or an n-drift layer and a schottky electrode to be a current path of a forward direction decreases and thus there is a problem that a resistance value increases and on-resistance of the SBD increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure.